


A Saturady Morning

by Diet_Twist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diet_Twist/pseuds/Diet_Twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic that I wrote that had to end with "white laced curtains fluttered in the breeze. So I made it about one of my fav Undertale ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Saturady Morning

    Alphys walked over to the TV and turned on Netflix, she wanted to watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie with her bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Half an hour later her girlfriend, Undyne, walked into the the living room and plopped on the sofa. “Good morning, Al,” Undyne mumbled half-asleep. “Good morning to you too,” she replied.       After Alphys has finished watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie she walked over the sink to rinse her bowl out, she was followed by a still sleepy Undyne who gave her a kiss on the cheek. Alphys then went to get ready for the day, even if it was just staying home, it was a Saturday so she didn't have work.  
    When she was finished getting ready she went back into the living room where a more awake Undyne was sitting on the sofa sipping coffee. “So what anime are we going to watch today?” Undyne asked. “We'll saw good reviews about Fairy Tale so I think we should try it,” Alphys replied. She never thought Undyne would be her girlfriend, but she also never thought she would see the surface. Thanks to Frisk her life is much better than before Frisk fell into the Underground. As Alphys watched anime with her girlfriend, white laced curtains fluttered in the breeze. 


End file.
